


La Mort et Le Papillon

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Duo Maxwell as Death, Fake Character Death, Fire, M/M, Mission Fic, Mélange de mythologies sur la mort, POV Multiple, Quatre Raberba's Uchuu no Kokoro | Space Heart, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline, Trowa/Quatre UST, promis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Il était une fois la Mort dans un corps de Jeune Homme à la poursuite du Rêveur dans un corps de Papillon... (Version corrigée pour AO3)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net entre novembre 2002 et juin 2003.
> 
> Parce que j'ai encore de l'affection pour cette histoire, j'ai pris la peine de la relire et d'y apporter quelques corrections minimes (petits remaniements de phrases, coquilles...). La version originale est toujours disponible sur ff.net.
> 
> Il y a des choses que j'ai laissées car elle font partie d'une époque et d'une culture fandomique particulière, notamment les quelques occurrences de japonais de fangirl, quand il sort de la bouche de Heero ;) Heero n'est pas Heero sans un baka ou un omae wo korosu :D (15 mai 2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement spécifique à ce prologue : ce chapitre se passe au 17e siècle et l'un des personnages a une réflexion raciste.  
> Aussi, des gens meurent dans un incendie et il y a un petit paragraphe descriptif : si vous voulez le passer, à partir de "Le garçon ferma les yeux", ctrl+f jusqu'à "Il s'endormit".

* * *

 

Il était une fois…

Il était une fois un Jeune Homme, un Jeune Homme avec des majuscules, parce qu’il est important.

Il était une fois, donc, un Jeune Homme qui marchait, aux alentours de 1640 après Jésus-Christ, sur une route poussiéreuse, en direction d’un village. C’était un Jeune Homme comme on en rencontrait peu : il avait la peau plutôt claire, de longs, très longs cheveux châtains, qui étaient pour le moment nattés, et des yeux bleus tirant curieusement sur le violet. Il était tout habillé de noir, sa tunique, son pantalon, ses bottes, sa cape, et même le ruban qui retenait ses mèches ; on aurait pu croire qu’il était en deuil, mais il avait l’air de bonne humeur, et semblait apprécier le soleil printanier, souriant tout seul.

Il ne portait pas d’arme, pas même une petite dague.

Pourtant il ne s’était jamais fait attaquer. 

Ses vêtements étaient de bonne qualité, et son port plutôt fier, mais il n’avait pas l’air de faire partie de la Noblesse, peut-être parce qu’il ne méprisait personne et traitait tout le monde à égalité, roi ou mendiant, intellectuel ou ignorant.

Lorsque le Jeune Homme entra dans l’auberge, personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui, malgré son apparence. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n’y avait pas grand monde, mais peut-être aussi parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de se faire remarquer. De toute façon, les gens avaient tendance à l’oublier après qu’il soit passé.

Malgré tout, le tenancier de l’auberge, un homme sale portant une moustache fournie, vint le servir sans que le Jeune Homme doive se rappeler à lui.

—  Il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde, remarqua-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Votre curé a fait un sermon hier ?

Le tenancier sourit, dévoilant une denture jaunâtre, et secoua la tête.

—  Non, dit-il. Le manoir du seigneur a brûlé la nuit dernière, il est mort, avec tous ses serviteurs.

—  Ah, fit le Jeune Homme, comprenant pourquoi ses pas l’avaient mené jusqu’ici.

Ce genre de tragédie engendrait toujours quelques traînards.

—  Il reste qu’un survivant, continua le tenancier, heureux de pouvoir discuter. Le fils du Maître. Mais vous savez, il n’est pas comme vous et moi…

—  Vraiment ? sourit le Jeune Homme qui savait à quel point le tenancier et lui étaient différents.

L’homme hocha la tête gravement, puis dit sur le ton de la confidence :

—  Il est à moitié sauvage. Sa mère, le seigneur l’avait ramenée de l’autre bord du monde, vous voyez. Ils ont les yeux étirés, là-bas, et la peau pas comme nous.

—  Il l’a ramenée de là-bas ? répéta le Jeune Homme, impressionné.

Rares étaient ceux qui dépassaient les Indes, et encore plus rares ceux qui s’encombraient à ramener ce que les sauvage d’ici appelaient les « sauvages » d’ailleurs. Mais que celui-ci aille jusqu’à en épouser une…

—  Ouais, c’est not’ curé qui les a mariés. Faut croire qu’elle avait une âme. Mais elle a pas tenu longtemps, elle est morte peu de temps après avoir accouché du jeune Maître.

Le tenancier hocha la tête de nouveau d’un air pensif.

—  Maintenant que le seigneur est mort aussi, le jeune Maître est perdu, vous savez ? La famille l’acceptera plus et l’écartera de la succession. C’est bien dommage, si on ferme les yeux sur son physique un peu bizarre, c’est un brave petit.

Le Jeune Homme sourit poliment. L’histoire était intéressante, mais ne le concernait pas vraiment. La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Quelques minutes après sa sortie de l’auberge, le tenancier avait oublié qu’un étranger était passé, et avec quel facilité il s’était confié.

 

 

Dans une maison au bord du village, allongé sur le mauvais lit d’une chambre au second étage, un garçon regardait pas la fenêtre les restes de ce qui avait été sa demeure pendant quinze ans. Il ne pleurait pas, mais les traces sur ses joues témoignaient que cela n’avait pas toujours été le cas. Son visage aux traits curieusement fins était brûlé par endroits, rendant sa peau mate un peu plus claire.

Il savait ce qu’on disait de lui au village, partout. Il savait qu’il n’avait plus rien : son père avait été la seule personne qui tenait à lui.

Il savait que son oncle et ses « chers » cousins seraient là demain matin à la première heure, et qu’ils se débarrasseraient de lui facilement. Il n’en aurait eu rien à faire, si ça n’avait pas été trahir son père, son père qui croyait en lui.

Pour les autres, il n’était qu’un demi-sauvage. Seuls les serviteurs les plus proches le considéraient normalement, mais eux aussi étaient morts.

Et comme il était le seul survivant, bientôt les rumeurs naîtraient, et il en faudrait peu pour qu’il soit accusé de sorcellerie, d’être un démon, peut-être.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, deux beaux iris bleu profond, pour ne plus penser à l’incendie, à l’odeur de chair brûlée du corps de son père en s’enflammant, juste avant qu’il jette son fils par la fenêtre pour le sauver, aux hurlements de douleur des serviteurs, à la chaleur épouvantable, et au matin qui arriverait bien trop tôt.

Il s’endormit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un papillon bleu profond s’extirpa avec difficulté de sa poitrine paisible, s’ébroua et étendit ses ailes froissées et engourdies. Il marcha un peu en regardant autour de lui d’un air intéressé, puis se redressa. Au loin, il entendait une mélodie. Curieux, le papillon fit jouer ses ailes et s’envola maladroitement, traversant les carreaux de la fenêtre pour disparaître dans la nuit en direction de l’attirante mélodie.

 

 

  Le Jeune Homme était monté sur une colline au-dessus du village. Il défit ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules et ouvrit la main. Sur sa paume était apparue une petite flûte traversière en argent.

La nuit tomba vite, et dès que les premiers rayons du soleil eurent disparu, il sourit et porta la flûte à ses lèvres comme il l’aurait fait de la bouche d’une amante ; soufflant avec douceur et presque de la tendresse.

Les notes qui s’élevèrent n’avaient rien de naturel. La mélodie était trop belle, trop céleste. Une musique de cristal, fragile, câline, le langage des étoiles, peut-être.

Et les papillons s’envolèrent.

Ils arrivaient de partout, du village, certains, mais pas seulement, de plus loin, de l’autre côté des frontières, de l’autre côté des océans, guidés par la douce musique qui les appelaient. Des papillons blancs pour les morts, plus ou moins lumineux selon la pureté de l’âme qu’ils représentaient, les plus nombreux, ceux à qui la musique était destinée ; et des papillons jaune pâle, très clairs : les âmes malades à qui la douleur faisait désirer la Mort et les comateux dont l’heure n’était pas encore arrivée. Un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, le Jeune Homme les regarda danser autour de lui sans jamais les laisser traverser le cercle qui l’entourait. Parfois un papillon aux couleurs vives, symbole des rêveurs, se joignait aux autres, traversant librement le cercle de la Mort, les seuls à pouvoir y entrer et en sortir.

Le battement de ces millions d’âmes aux ailes poudrées faisait s’envoler les cheveux du Jeune Homme qui joua sans s’arrêter, jusqu’à ce que son regard capte un éclair bleu au milieu des ailes aux teintes pâles.

—  Eh, rêveur ! appela-t-il.

Le papillon bleu vola jusqu’à lui et se posa sur son index levé. Le Jeune Homme lui sourit et recommença à jouer une musique pour le faire danser. Les ailes bleues valsèrent sur la mélodie, comme deux yeux qui se ferment, les paupières du rêveur qui papillonnent, et le nymphéa céleste voleta autour du visage du Jeune Homme, étourdi, ivre de liberté.

La Lune était haute dans le ciel. Le Jeune Homme reprit sa route sans cesser de jouer, suivi par les millions de papillons-âmes, le rêveur bleu posé sur sa flûte. Il lui souriait des yeux, heureux de ce compagnon d’une nuit : les rêveurs étaient d’habitude si éphémères !

Et puis la mélodie changea doucement, il était temps de renvoyer les malades, et ces derniers rentrèrent un à un dans leur corps de vivant.

La musique s’amplifia et les papillons blancs porteurs de l’âme des morts se pressèrent les uns contre les autres pour baigner dans la lueur émise par la flûte d’argent. Un à un ils éclatèrent en petites bulles de lumière, certains destinés à rejoindre les Cieux, et d’autres à renaître dans un corps terrestre, arbre, fleur, homme, animal.

Le Jeune Homme les regarda partir vers d’autres horizons où ils répareraient leurs fautes ou seraient récompensés de leur vie, puis se tourna vers le papillon bleu.

—  Allons, traînard, il faut que tu rentres maintenant ! dit-il, rieur, en portant de nouveau la flûte à sa bouche.

Rentrer ? Non !

Le papillon s’envola de la flûte. Rentrer ? Il n’y avait nulle part ou rentrer, il n’y avait personne pour qui rentrer. Il n’y avait rien de l’autre côté. Plus rien.

Il voulait continuer à voler, continuer à traverser l’air comme s’il n’était rien, à traverser le temps comme s’il le maîtrisait, à vivre comme s’il ne devait jamais mourir, dans le corps d’un être si éphémère.

La mélodie amplifia mais le papillon fit la sourde oreille à cette musique si belle, si enivrante, à cette mélodie qui voulait qu’il rentre là où il n’y avait plus rien.

Le Jeune Homme fronça les sourcils et joua plus fort mais le papillon ne fit que s’élever de plus en plus haut sans obéir.

— Rêveur ?  Rêveur !

Le Jeune Homme se mit à courir dans l’autre sens, vers les lueurs lointaines du village, ne pouvant croire ce qui était en train d’arriver. Ce n’était pas possible…

 Dans une maison au bord du village, allongé sur le mauvais lit d’une chambre au second étage, un garçon, le sourire aux lèvres sur des larmes séchées, s’arrêta seul de respirer pour continuer à rêver, éternellement. 

Et lorsqu’au petit matin, le Jeune Homme arriva, ce fut pour entendre les murmures des habitants : « Le jeune Maître est mort, il s’est éteint dans la nuit ! »

Ils avaient tort.

Son corps humain était mort, mais son âme était toujours celle d’un rêveur.

Il ne s’était pas éteint. Il venait de s’allumer.

Un rêveur qui avait défié la Mort, on n’avait encore jamais vu ça. Le Jeune Homme était partagé entre la colère, la stupéfaction et l’amusement.

Il fit demi-tour et repartit.

— Rêveur, tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça !

 

 

Il était une fois… Vous m’écoutez ? C’est important !

Il était une fois…

Il était une fois la Mort dans un corps de Jeune Homme à la poursuite du Rêveur dans un corps de Papillon.


	2. Chapitre Un

C’était un endroit isolé, pas vraiment intéressant. Une clairière comme une autre dans une forêt comme une autre, et au milieu de la clairière, une maison forestière comme une autre. À part qu’elle n’était pas indiquée sur la carte et que sa cave était équipée pour recevoir des armures mobiles.

La première ville était à vingt kilomètres.

Trowa Barton haussa un sourcil avant de traverser la clairière. Personnellement le lieu ne le dérangeait pas, mais l’isolation allait être dure s’ils devaient être tous les cinq enfermés ici pendant deux semaines. Duo ne rendrait certainement pas la tâche facile.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils devaient se réunir ici : le message de Quatre avait été assez évasif. Il n’était même pas sûr que les autres viendraient, surtout Heero et WuFei, mais l’idée de voir Quatre avait suffi à le convaincre.

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu’il n’avait pas croisé la route du petit blond.

Lorsqu’il entra, WuFei était déjà là, à sa grande surprise. Il avait investi la cuisine et la machine à café, et apparemment s’était déjà installé dans une chambre, un peu à l’écart des autres.

On ne le changerait pas.

Ils se saluèrent en silence. Trowa alla à son tour poser son sac dans une chambre. Lorsqu’il revint, Heero était arrivé.

Il avait un énorme hématome violacé sur le haut de la joue et un bandage autour de la main droite. Trowa le fixa un instant du regard mais Heero n’avait pas l’air disposé à donner des explications.

—  Il reste la chambre du milieu, dit-il.

Heero acquiesça et rentra dans la pièce indiqué sans rien dire.

—  Pourquoi est-ce que Winner nous a réunis ? demanda WuFei en tendant une tasse de café à Trowa.

—  Merci. Je ne sais pas.

—  Je pensais que tu aurais plus de détails que nous. Yuy n’en sait pas plus non plus.

Trowa haussa les épaules, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt et Quatre n’était pas du genre à les faire se déplacer pour rien.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brutalement.

—  C’eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssst nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!! hurla une voix en entrant dans le refuge bruyamment.

—  Maxwell, soupira WuFei en replongeant le nez dans son café.

—  Raté ! Il fallait dire Maxwell et Winner ! rétorqua Duo en s’effondrant sur une chaise, l’air épuisé mais heureux. B’jour tout le monde !

Trowa fit un signe de tête, mais garda le regard fixé sur la porte.

Quatre entra quelques secondes plus tard, souriant et l’air un peu fatigué.

—  Bonjour, WuFei. Bonjour Trowa.

Les deux autres garçons le saluèrent silencieusement.

Duo sourit en remarquant que les yeux de Trowa et Quatre s'étaient accrochés un instant.

—  Heero n'est pas arrivé ? demanda le petit blond en acceptant une tasse de thé que WuFei lui tendait.

—  Chambre du milieu, répondit Trowa.

Le regard de Duo s'illumina et il se précipita dans la pièce indiquée. Heero était comme toujours assis en tailleur sur l'un des deux lits, tapant sur son ordinateur, mais tapant d'une seule main.

—  Eh ben, t'es dans un bel état, remarqua Duo. Howard se plaint que t'as encore foutu Wing en l'air. Comment t'as réussi ce coup de maître ?

Heero haussa les épaules, alors Duo posa son sac sur le lit d'à côté avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Heero leva les yeux vers lui mais ne fit aucun geste. Duo s'assit à côté, frôlant d'un doigt l'hématome qui ornait le visage de l'autre pilote, puis traçant les cernes presque invisibles sous ses yeux.

Duo passa les bras autour du cou de Heero et colla son front contre le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils gardèrent le silence,  à peine troublé par leur respiration, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre contre sa joue.

—  Oh Duo, comme tu m'as manqué, marmonna le pilote de Deathscythe, j'ai passé mon temps à t'envoyer des messages pour te dire que je vais bien, Duo, non je ne toucherai plus au petit bouton rouge, Duo, oui j'essaierai de faire attention à moi, Duo…

Un rayon de soleil sembla passer dans les yeux d'Heero et son visage de pierre se détendit. Doucement, un coin de sa bouche se souleva, avec maladresse plus qu'hésitation.

—  Baka.

Duo répondit au sourire malhabile de Heero par un des siens, radieux et rieur, puis embrassa le coin relevé de ses lèvres avant de caresser d'une once de tendresse le reste de sa bouche avec la sienne.

Heero se détendit d'un coup et Duo comprit que l'une des missions avait dû se passer très mal. Il embrassa le pilote brun avec douceur, espérant vaguement que Heero parle, se confie, mais c'était rêver tout haut.

C'était déjà bien qu'il se laisse réconforter.

Heero répondit au baiser sans résistance et ils allaient approfondir l'exploration quand la voix de WuFei les fit tous les deux sursauter et s'écarter l'un de l'autre d'un air presque coupable.

—  Yuy ! Maxwell !

—  On arrive ! cria Duo.

Il se tourna vers Heero qui éteignait son ordinateur.

— Quat a une mission pour nous, dit-il. Il a pas voulu m'en parler, mais ça devrait pas être trop dur.

Heero, de nouveau impassible, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux pilotes rejoignirent les autres dans la pièce principale.

—  Bonjour, Heero ! lança Quatre avec un sourire.

Puis, voyant sa main bandée et son hématome, il fronça les sourcils.

—  Tu t'es soigné ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

—  J'ai vu Sally.

Quatre sourit de nouveau. Ces derniers temps, Heero était beaucoup plus raisonnable. Quatre se rappelait encore combien il avait dû lutter pour que son ami prenne le temps de se soigner. Depuis peu, il n'avait plus besoin d'insister.

Il soupçonnait Duo d'y être pour quelque chose.

Il y avait vraiment une connexion spéciale entre les deux pilotes.

—  Bon alors, fit Duo en s'asseyant à côté de lui à table. Raconte pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, ça fait un bout de temps que tu nous avais pas appelés…

Quatre acquiesça, tous les regards fixés sur lui.

—  Vous savez tous qui est Foxer, dit-il.

—  L'un des chefs de la Résistance sur Terre, acquiesça WuFei en haussant un sourcil.

—  Oui. Il nous a aidés autrefois, continua Quatre. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu autant d'informations ces derniers temps. Et…

—  Il a été capturé, fit Heero d'une voix neutre.

—  Tu le savais ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je l'ai appris par Sally.

—  Alors je suppose que tu sais ce que je vais demander.

Heero ne répondit pas et Quatre reprit.

—  Les résistants ont demandé notre aide.

—  En quoi est-ce notre problème ? demanda WuFei. On a déjà assez à faire.

—  Ils nous ont soutenus, protesta Quatre. On peut leur rendre un peu de ce qu'ils nous ont offert. Pour une fois.

Trowa et Duo consultèrent le dossier que Quatre avait emmené avec lui.

—  Transféré dans un hôpital d'OZ ? fit le pilote de Deathscythe.

— Il est très malade, expliqua le petit blond. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile d'y pénétrer, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'attendront certainement pas à ce que nous nous occupions de cette affaire.

Duo prit un air hésitant et Quatre jeta un regard à Trowa qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

—  Ninmu ryukai.

Les quatre pilotes se tournèrent vers Heero avec stupéfaction.

—  Yuy ?

—  Tu es d'accord, Heero ? demanda Quatre avec un peu d'incrédulité.

Heero se leva en haussant les épaules.

—  Si tu estimes que nous devons le faire, il n'y a pas à discuter.

Et sans un mot de plus, il entra dans la cuisine. Le bruit de la bouilloire indiqua qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau.

Dans la salle à manger, les autres garçons gardèrent le silence, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles du Japonais.

Quatre n'osait pas croiser le regard des autres.

Tous tenaient le pilote de Wing Zero en grande estime. Et Heero venait juste d'annoncer qu'il considérait Quatre comme leur leader et qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

—  Très bien, déclara WuFei en se levant à son tour.

Trowa acquiesça en silence et Duo s'étira.

—  Bon, bah c'est réglé !

—  Pour quand devons-nous être prêts ? demanda Trowa.

—  Je ne sais pas, répondit Quatre. Je vais prévenir Sally que nous les aiderons, et on nous enverra des instructions.

Trowa hocha la tête et Duo se tourna vers lui.

—  Ça fait des siècles que j'ai rien mangé de correct, fit-il. Tro, tu cuisines ?

—  Il n'y a rien dans les placards.

—  Je vais aller faire les courses, proposa Quatre. Tu viens avec moi ?

Trowa acquiesça et WuFei se leva à son tour.

—  Je viens avec vous. J'ai besoin de pièces de rechange pour ma moto.

Duo sourit.

—  Ça marche, Heero et moi on vous garde la maison ! Soyez sage, les petits, ne parlez pas aux inconnus, et faites attention en traversant les rues !

WuFei marmonna quelque chose avant de sortir après avoir pris le temps de se couvrir. Il faisait froid, dehors, l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir.

Lorsque Trowa et Quatre furent sortis à leur tour, Duo rejoignit Heero dans la cuisine et s'assit sur la table.

—  Alors ?

Heero le regarda d'un air inexpressif.

—  Pourquoi cette soudaine confiance en Quat ? Je me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais entendu soutenir une cohésion de groupe.

Heero haussa les épaules et posa sa tasse.

—  Quatre a prouvé sa valeur.

Duo secoua la tête d'un air amusé et posa une main sur la joue de Heero qui détourna le regard. Duo frôla de nouveau l'hématome en fronçant les sourcils.

—  Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Avec Heero, pas la peine d’être subtil. Il avait tendance à encore moins parler si on cherchait à lui soutirer les informations de manière détournée.

Il haussa les épaules et s'écarta un peu, reprenant sa tasse pour finir le thé qui avait refroidi. Un voile lointain lui couvrait le regard.

Duo avait découvert peu de temps auparavant que Heero n'était pas fait d'indifférence, mais qu'il était professionnel dans l'art de ne pas être spirituellement là quand on lui parlait ou quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait.

Il mettait son corps en pilote automatique, et faisait s'envoler ses sentiments, ses pensées.

Le Perfect Soldier était un rêveur éveillé.

Normal.

Duo l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa pour le ramener.

Il détestait que Heero s'en aille comme ça. Sans prévenir, sans se soucier de lui. Quand son regard disparaissait derrière ce voile de fausse indifférence pour voler dans des endroits où Duo n'était pas. Où il n'avait pas accès.

Où peut-être Heero resterait, se cacherait. Duo se retrouverait avec une enveloppe vide au regard froid qui ne fonctionnerait plus que par réflexe.

_Ne pars plus ne fuis plus laisse-moi te rattraper te garder t'apprivoiser_

Heero mit du temps à répondre au baiser de Duo, mais ensuite il ne fut plus qu'à lui, et il ne resta que les lèvres de Heero sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien, et cette tendresse surnaturelle entre eux.

Cette étrange relation.

Dans un monde de guerre et de mort dont ils étaient les principaux combattants, où la violence était leur quotidien au point que parfois ils avaient du mal à s'émouvoir de rien, deux soldats parmi les plus implacables cultivaient une fleur de tendresse, fragile et forte à la fois, nourrie de baisers volés et de caresses innocentes, un secret d'enfant protégé du regard des autres.

Quatre mains enlacées et deux yeux fermés.

 

***

 

Noël.

Quatre regarda autour de lui d'un air curieux, les lumières dans les rues, les sourires des gens emmitouflés dans leur manteau, les vitrines colorées.

Il avait presque oublié que décembre commençait et que pour beaucoup de gens, c'était bientôt Noël.

Une période de fête.

Est-ce que certains attendraient leur père, leur frère, leur fiancé, leur mère, leur sœur, leur aimée, qui se battait quelque part dans les Colonies ?

Est-ce que certains le fêteraient seuls, ou ne le fêteraient pas du tout ?

Derrière la buée blanche de sa respiration, le regard de Quatre se fit sombre, triste.

Est-ce que la guerre serait finie avant Noël ?

Est-ce que les morts seraient finies avant les fêtes ?

Laissant Trowa le dépasser, Quatre s'arrêta devant une vitrine et regarda le sapin lumineux d'or et de rouge.

Il frissonna, puis fit soudain demi-tour et traversa la rue rapidement sous le regard surpris de Trowa qui le suivit.

Quatre passa l'entrée d'un vendeur de sapin. Il regarda autour de lui les arbres plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins verts ou touffus et s'approcha d'un sapin d'une taille moyenne.

—  Quatre ?

Il se tourna vers Trowa qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Une pointe de désespoir et de panique irraisonnée au fond de la voix, il lui demanda :

—  Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ?

Trowa ne dit rien un moment, puis son regard s'adoucit d'un coup. Il leva les yeux vers l'arbre.

—  Celui d'à côté plutôt. Il a des racines, il tiendra plus longtemps.

—  Mais il a moins de branches, protesta Quatre, le regard soudain brillant.

—  Voyons les autres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils ressortaient avec un sapin à racines touffu, de deux têtes de plus que Trowa et un sac plein de terreau.

Ils le déposèrent avec difficulté dans le 4x4 avant que Quatre n'entraîne Trowa dans une boutique pleine de guirlandes et de boules de couleurs.

Trowa alla choisir des guirlandes électriques ; Quatre regardait les différentes teintes en hésitant entre un sapin multicolore ou bicolore lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers WuFei qui le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

—  Je croyais que tu étais musulman.

—  Ce n'est pas une question de religion, répondit Quatre. C'est une question de fête.

WuFei garda le silence un instant, puis piocha dans un panier une boule dorée, une verte, une bleue, une violette, hésita devant une blanche avant de prendre une argent.

Quatre ne dit rien, mais sa gorge se serra lorsque WuFei les posa dans le panier.

Or, vert, bleu, violet, argent.

Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo, WuFei.

— Il en faut d'autres, déclara le Chinois en fronçant les sourcils. Vu la taille du sapin que vous avez choisi… Je vais voir les guirlandes. Prends-en d'autres.

Quatre sourit. Le sapin serait multicolore.

Ils eurent du mal à tout mettre dans la voiture, le sapin, la nourriture, les décorations. Après délibération, WuFei décida qu'il conduirait, et Quatre s'assit devant sur les genoux de Trowa en riant, sous les regards amusés des passants.

Il fallut s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour tout remettre en place lorsque le sapin bascula et assomma à moitié Trowa. WuFei n'avait jamais conduit aussi lentement de sa vie pour cause de manque de visibilité.

Le pire fut sur la piste qui menait au refuge, elle était mal entretenue et les branches du sapin rebondissaient, manquant gifler Quatre une fois sur deux si Trowa ne veillait pas à les retenir.

Le petit blond fut pris d'une crise de fou rire lorsque WuFei sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou, l'une des branches s'étant courbée, et qu'il se cogna la tête sur le pare-brise.

Inutile de préciser que le sapin reçut un regard des plus meurtriers tandis que Trowa essayait de garder son sérieux.

Le visage radieux de Duo et l'air curieux, vaguement intrigué d'Heero firent oublier toutes les difficultés, même s'il fallut passer le sapin par l'une des fenêtres du salon parce que la porte n'était ni assez large, ni assez haute.

Le choix de l'emplacement fut une véritable bataille entre WuFei et Duo avant que, excédé, Heero tire le sapin près d'une des fenêtres et jette un regard avertissant que personne n'avait intérêt à contester sa décision.

Trowa installa les guirlandes lumineuses d'abord pendant que les autres déballaient les guirlandes et les boules colorées, Heero et WuFei essayant de ne pas prendre l'air trop intéressé alors que Duo poussait des exclamations de ravissement toutes les cinq secondes. Il manqua étouffer Quatre en le serrant contre lui pour le remercier.

WuFei faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie lorsque Duo suggéra de mettre des guirlandes sur les Gundams. Heero s'emmêla dans une de celles qui traînaient en voulant la placer plus haut de sa main valide, provoquant le fou rire de Duo et Quatre. Trowa cacha son large sourire derrière une main et que WuFei s’étouffa en cherchant à rester sérieux. 

Quatre aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un appareil photo.

Trowa prépara du chocolat chaud et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis à côté de la table basse, où Quatre le rejoignit. WuFei, sur un fauteuil, regardait son chocolat comme s'il allait par miracle se changer en café. Heero buvait sans rien dire sur le canapé. Juste à côté, Duo s’était installé dos au divan. S'il était un peu trop près du pilote aux yeux bleus, presque à le toucher, personne n'en fit la remarque. 

Ce soir-là, ils ne parlèrent pas des missions, pas de la guerre.

Il n'y avait plus de pilotes, plus de guerriers.

Juste cinq adolescents un soir d'hiver.

Il serait bien temps, le lendemain, de se préparer à la mission à venir.


	3. Chapitre Deux

Encore une fois, le Jeune Homme se retrouvait sur la route.

Vous souvenez-vous de lui ?

Il n'avait pas changé…Peut-être ses vêtements : il était toujours vêtu de noir, mais ce n'était plus les mêmes. Ce n'était plus le même endroit non plus.

Les années avaient passé, beaucoup, un siècle peut-être. Le Jeune Homme ne savait pas exactement, le Temps n'a pas d'importance pour lui.

Mais peut-être en a-t-il pris, soudain…

Oh oui.

Cela faisait cent vingt-sept ans, un mois, deux semaines et cinq jours que le Rêveur s'était envolé.

Le Jeune Homme était assis sur une pierre, devant l'eau qui coule et s'enfuit. Son regard était un peu sombre, un peu triste. Les genoux pressés contre sa poitrine, il suivait des yeux une feuille qui flotta quelques instants avant de disparaître.

Il se sentait seul, ça vous étonne ?

Le Jeune Homme porta sa flûte à la bouche, souffla doucement dedans et ses doigts jouèrent sur l'instrument, une mélodie triste, un peu mélancolique.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il jouait d'habitude, cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait jamais joué.

Il jouait pour lui.

Ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Mais le Temps avait passé, et changé. Les Hommes autour de lui avançaient, avec fureur, affamés de savoir, affamés de pouvoir, affamés d'invincibilité.

Et lui les regardait avec curiosité, monter au front pour des idées, mourir pour d'étranges notions de libertés, d'indépendance.

Massacrer pour une couleur de peau, un mode de vie différent.

La musique s'approfondit et le vent cessa de souffler.

Les Hommes se battaient parce qu'ils étaient un peuple.

Lui avait toujours été seul.

Avant, ce n'était pas grave…

C'était la faute du Rêveur.

Un jour il l'attraperait. Un jour, il le ferait obéir, le ferait rentrer.

Le Jeune Homme ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il adviendrait du Rêveur. Pour qu’il s’endorme à nouveau, et qu’il meure, il lui fallait un corps.

Et de toutes ces cent vingt-sept années, le Rêveur ne s'était pas une seule fois incarné. Il refusait. Il ne voulait pas.

Oh, le Jeune Homme avait essayé.

Il avait joué des musiques de séduction attirantes, des musiques de cajolerie tendres, presque de supplication, qui firent danser les fées et les elfes, qui donnèrent aux Hommes des envies de vivre heureux, des envies de fraternité.

Il avait joué des musiques terribles de menaces, de destruction, qui firent trembler l’atmosphère, qui terrifièrent ses propres papillons, qui donnèrent aux Hommes le goût du sang.

Mais le Rêveur avait dansé trop loin de lui, et le Rêveur s'était moqué de ses avertissements.

Le Rêveur continuait de rêver.

Avez-vous déjà essayé d'attraper un rêve ? Vous avez beau le poursuivre, il s'enfuit, disparaît. Et le Jeune Homme avait beau courir, ses doigts ne frôlaient jamais les ailes du Rêveur.

Comme les Autres devaient se moquer de lui.

Il avait été trompé par un Mortel, un Humain, un être insignifiant.

Il ne Les avait jamais vraiment aimés. Dès le début, Ils l'avaient mis à part. Ils ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme des Leurs.

Peut-être parce qu'il est trop proche des Hommes, parce qu'il les comprend bien plus, et qu'il leur ressemble.

Et Eux, du haut de leurs Nuages, Ils ne s’en souciaient pas tant que cela, des Hommes…Pour Eux, ils n’étaient importants qu'une fois papillon… Et encore, seulement parce qu’ils devenaient Leurs.

Alors Ils se moquaient de lui.

En réalité, Ils étaient jaloux car le Jeune Homme pouvait aller à sa guise, qu'il était bien plus libre qu'Eux.

Mais au moins, Ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Lui avait toujours été seul.

La musique devint un soupir, un appel, et le Jeune Homme ferma les yeux.

Il jouait, oh oui, il jouait, pour lui-même, rien que pour lui, une musique neuve créée de sa solitude, de ses sentiments. Les paupières baissées, les lèvres et les mains tendres, est-ce qu'il s'écoutait seulement ?

La mélodie devint plus calme alors que ses sentiments se vidaient par elle. Il entrouvrit les paupières, sans cesser de jouer.

Un éclair bleu faillit le faire sursauter. Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, estomaqué de tant d'audace, de tant d'effronterie.

Le Rêveur était posé sur sa flûte et battait lentement des ailes, comme pour accompagner la musique.

Le Jeune Homme reprit son souffle, continuant à jouer de peur qu'il ne s'envole de nouveau, changeant lentement la mélodie mélancolique pour essayer de le capturer. De le faire entrer dans le cercle fragile de la Vie…

Mais le Rêveur se rendit compte du changement et en un coup d'aile, s'envola quelques mètres plus loin, tourné vers le Jeune Homme, plein de défi.

— Rêveur, viens par ici… murmurait le Jeune Homme à travers la musique. Laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi apprivoiser, ne t'enfuis pas, Rêveur, joli Rêveur…

Mais le Rêveur se fichait bien de cette mélodie-ci. Il n'avait aimé que l'autre, celle qui venait du cœur, celle qui lui ressemblait…Celle qui n'avait rien d’un piège.

Et s'il venait, s'il se laissait faire, est-ce qu'il entendrait encore la mélodie ? Non, plus jamais… Alors non.

Non.

Alors le Rêveur se posa dans les cheveux défait du Jeune Homme avant de s'envoler lorsque sa main voulut l'attraper. Le Jeune Homme furieux se mit à lui courir après.

— Rêveur ! Reviens ! Si je t'attrape…

Mais le Rêveur, moqueur, s’envola plus loin, faisant croire au Jeune Homme qu'il pouvait le capturer, disparaissant au dernier moment, revenant, repartant…

Chaque nuit, le Rêveur rejoignait les autres papillons dans la danse mortelle, sans jamais partir avec eux, et chaque jour, le Rêveur venait faire enrager le Jeune Homme.

Le Jeune Homme ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte…

Il ne se sentait plus jamais seul.

Et pendant longtemps, dans certaine prairies infinies, la légende voulut que parfois, l'on puisse voir la Mort courir après un Papillon.


	4. Chapitre Trois

Quatre, vaguement indécis, tapa du crayon sur sa feuille de papier avant de finalement lever la tête vers les autres. Duo lui tendit avec impatience le résultat des calculs.

— On devrait pouvoir régler ça en une heure à tout casser, dit-il. Tro a dit que la surveillance était pas compliquée à déjouer. Y'a pas besoin de stresser.

— Duo, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ! protesta Quatre. Si OZ ou d'autres groupes apprennent qu'on aide des résistants terrestres, on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Duo haussa les épaules, et Quatre ne poursuivit pas. Son ami n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte des enjeux politiques.

—  Au risque de parler comme Fei, reprit pourtant Duo, on ne peut pas simplement faire ce qui nous paraît juste sans se soucier des partis impliqués ?

Quatre se tourna vers lui. Duo avait l'air vraiment intéressé par sa réponse.

—  Ce n'est pas une question de justice, dit-il. Réfléchis : pour les officiels des Colonies qui soutiennent OZ mais sont contre l'Alliance, nous sommes des rebelles. Pour les résistants des Colonies qui sont contre OZ et contre l'Alliance, nous sommes un espoir. Maintenant, imagine que quiconque apprenne que les pilotes de Gundam, censés combattre les oppresseurs des Colonies, se mettent à aider les résistants terrestres, considérés par tous les Colons comme des nostalgiques de l'Alliance...

—  Mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec l'Alliance ! proteste Duo.

—  Oui, mais c'est comme ça que les Colons les voient. Et résultat, les résistants colons ne nous feraient plus confiance, et si les officiels se rendaient compte de l'hypocrisie d'OZ, ils ne pourraient pas nous faire confiance non plus de peur qu'on les trahissent en faveur d'une nouvelle Alliance…

— Ridicule, marmonna Duo. Je hais la politique. Donc en gros, pourquoi on aide les résistants, si on est complètement hors sujet ?

Quatre sourit.

— Parce qu'on fait simplement ce qui nous paraît juste sans se soucier des partis impliqués… mais le plus discrètement possible !

Duo se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Quatre.

— T'es terrible, Quat. Tu ferais un roi du monde mortel. T'aurais pas l'intention d'épouser Relena, histoire de…?

Le regard de Quatre s'arrêta un court instant sur Trowa, occupé plus loin avec Heero et WuFei à apprendre le plan de l'hôpital. Duo sourit.

—  Je ne crois pas que ce soit d'actualité, dit Quatre.

Sans faire de commentaire, Duo s'empara de la feuille de plan de son ami, et fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

— Eh, je pige pas…

— Trowa, toi et moi, nous irons chercher Foxer. Heero s'occupera de hacker le système de surveillance de l'hôpital, WuFei le couvrira.

— J'peux pas couvrir Heero ? On a l'habitude de bosser ensemble, ce sera plus efficace…

— Si j'avais voulu de l'efficacité combattive, désolé de te décevoir, mais j'aurais mis Trowa et Heero ensemble, rétorqua le petit blond. Ce sera une mission sans casse, Duo, quelque chose de tranquille. J'ai besoin de t'avoir sous la main pour la reconnaissance et l'ouverture des portes dans l'hôpital.

Duo ne parut pas convaincu, regardant Heero d'un air plus ou moins inquiet. Quatre ne dit rien, mais l'attitude des deux pilotes l'avait hautement intrigué pendant les quelques jours passés ici. Ils évoluaient l'un à côté de l'autre d'une manière étrange qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer.

Mais les yeux de Duo savaient systématiquement où chercher Heero dans une pièce, et le corps d'Heero ne fuyait pas le contact des mains de Duo comme il fuyait celui des autres.

Quatre n'aurait pas su dire s'il y avait entre eux plus qu'une simple et profonde amitié, ou plus. En tout cas, ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. Pour être entré sans prévenir un matin après avoir reçu les renseignements de Sally, il était témoin que chacun dormait sagement dans son lit.

Mais une véritable aura d'affection émanait de l'un et de l'autre. Si celle de Duo était complètement pure et sans retenue, celle de Heero était bizarre… comme résignée. Quatre secoua la tête, c'était ridicule, une affection résignée.

On n'aimait pas à contrecœur.

N'est-ce pas ?

 

***

 

Heero sortit de la salle de bain prêt à aller se coucher. Duo était assis sur son lit, mais se leva en le voyant. Il passa les bras autour de lui, caressant ses cheveux d'un air un peu absent. Heero posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

—  Tu feras attention, demain, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Duo.

Heero se raidit et Duo le serra plus fort contre lui. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, une lueur sérieuse au fond des pupilles.

—  Tu feras attention ? Je veux pas te récupérer dans un état pas possible…

Heero embrassa Duo pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question-là. C'était trop compliqué, sans vraiment mentir…

Il se demandait parfois si Duo savait vraiment en quelle année ils étaient. S'il avait fait le calcul. S'il savait…

Il espérait que non. Ça voudrait dire alors qu'il ne mentait pas, quand il lui disait de faire attention.

Duo l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire et glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt. Heero le laissa faire et leva la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace, lui permettre de lui dévorer la gorge de baisers pressants.

Duo fit attention à ne pas laisser de marques sur la gorge d'Heero. Il caressait son dos avec autant de tendresse que de passion, profitant de ces rares instants où il pouvait le toucher librement, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Sachant que c'était tout ce qu'il avait le droit de faire. Quoi qu'il arrive, quels que soient les efforts de Duo, Heero ne permettait jamais d'aller plus loin que les caresses.

Il acceptait sa décision, même si c'était parfois difficile de se restreindre… Il soupira et posa son front contre celui d'Heero, lui souriant. Heero lui rendit son sourire, adorable et maladroit, et Duo l'embrassa encore sur les lèvres.

Heero mit fin au baiser en se reculant un peu. S'il laissait faire Duo, ils y passeraient la nuit.

— Mission demain, rappela-t-il.

Duo grogna avec mauvaise humeur avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

— Bonne nuit, Hee-chan, murmura-t-il avant d'aller se coucher. Fais de beaux rêves.

Heero ne répondit pas.

Tard dans la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, Heero regardait dans le vide, les yeux presque fixes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir ces derniers temps, peut-être que ça avait à faire avec la date.

C’était dur à admettre, mais il était terrorisé.

C'était à cause de Duo. Heero avait du mal à faire la part des choses, à différencier…

Un changement brutal d'atmosphère dans la pièce le fit serrer les dents. Il sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir, non, plutôt de rage, et il se leva d'un bond, revolver en main.

Oui, c'était Duo qui était tout le problème, Duo qui perturbait tout et rendait tout compliqué, Duo qui ne devrait pas exister.

Les dents serrées et quelque chose qui ressemblaient à des larmes dans les yeux, Heero pointa son pistolet sur le garçon natté qui paraissait dormir paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Mais Heero savait qu'il pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'il voulait, secouer Duo comme un prunier, il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux.

Et que ça faisait mal !

Parce que c'était dans ces moments-là que Heero se rappelait quels étaient vraiment les enjeux.

Il défit la sécurité de son pistolet.

Un instant, sa main trembla comme elle ne tremblait jamais, ses yeux se brouillèrent sous des larmes qui n'auraient pas dû exister. Il laissa tomber son arme tout de suite après. Elle atterrit dans un bruit sourd.

A quoi pensait-il ? Il n'y avait plus d'enjeu, c'était fini, la course était terminée.

Il était vaincu.

Si près du but. 

Et de la manière la plus stupide qui soit.

Heero regarda Duo, et se leva pour se recoucher. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ça allait se passer, ni comment, mais soudain ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Et ça n'avait pas non plus d'importance que Duo connaissait la date.

 _Carpe Diem_ , pensa-t-il.

Deux heures plus tard, Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et observa la forme immobile de Heero, écouta sa respiration régulière, s'assurant qu'il dormait paisiblement, que rien ne venait troubler son sommeil. Le regard violet s'adoucit. Duo sourit et referma les paupières.

 

***

 

— Tout le monde est prêt ? interrogea Quatre.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence.

La nuit était enfin tombée, l'hôpital était en vue, tout était mis au point à la minute près. Ils vérifièrent leur équipement, puis WuFei et Heero se levèrent pour partir.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait suffi de faire sauter l'électricité, mais il s'agissait d'un hôpital ; et même si c'était un hôpital militaire, il soignait les civils des environs également. En coupant l'électricité, ils risquaient de tuer des innocents.

Personne ne devait mourir aujourd'hui, même pas un membre d'OZ.

Alors WuFei et Heero devaient occuper la salle de surveillance de l'étage, WuFei couvrant Heero qui modifierait l’angle des caméras pour ne pas que les trois autres apparaissent dessus.

Duo regarda Heero s'apprêter à partir avec un pincement au cœur.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et juste au moment où Heero et WuFei démarraient, Duo retint une stupide envie de lui dire une dernière chose.

Heureusement qu'il s'était tu.

Franchement, pour quel idiot serait-il passé en lui disant « Ne meurs pas » ?

 

***

 

Heero et WuFei n'eurent aucun mal à atteindre la salle de surveillance, et pendant que le pilote de Wing Zero terminait d'assommer les vigiles, WuFei envoya aux trois autres le signal du départ.

Heero ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa face à la console pour prendre le contrôle des caméras. Quatre, Trowa et Duo avaient une demi-heure pour délivrer Foxer, cela serait largement suffisant.

— WuFei, appela soudain Heero d'une voix calme.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— La caméra de l'escalier n'est pas contrôlée par cet étage-ci.

WuFei accourut près de Heero en jurant à voix basse. Ce dernier se leva et sortit son pistolet.

— Yuy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je descends à l'étage du dessous m'occuper de la caméra. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu me couvres. Quelqu'un doit rester ici pour surveiller.

— Yuy… commença WuFei en fronçant les sourcils.

—  On n'a pas le choix, rétorqua Heero. Rendez-vous ici dans quinze minutes. Si je ne suis pas là à ce moment-là, rejoins les autres.

Renfrogné, WuFei regarda Heero sortir de la salle.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Heero traversa le couloir en silence, en évitant avec habileté une infirmière qui passait. Il descendit l’escalier en faisant attention d'être hors du champ de la caméra. Heureusement, la salle de surveillance de cet étage-ci était directement derrière l'escalier. Heero entra sans préambule, assomma d'un coup de poing dans la figure le premier vigile qui se présenta et bondit sur le second aux caméras sans lui donner le temps de réagir.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

Il aurait dû y en avoir trois.

A l'instant où il se fit cette réflexion, il entendit une explosion et ressentit une douleur vive au flanc, puis à la poitrine. Seul son instinct couplé à ses réflexes de soldat lui permirent de maîtriser l'homme qui était entré derrière lui sans qu'il lui mette une troisième balle dans le corps.

Heero resta un instant immobile. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer.

Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Sans faire de subtilité, Heero débrancha toutes les caméras de l'étage.

Les coups de feu avaient dû donner l'alerte, il fallait faire diversion. Remarquant à peine que ses mains tremblaient, Heero brisa la vitre de l’alarme-incendie. La seconde d'après, les sirènes se déclenchèrent.

Mais ce n'était pas fini.

Il fallait faire disparaître le sang, son sang. C'était un risque d'identification, même minime. Sans perdre plus de temps, Heero tira une balle dans la cuisse d'un des vigiles qui, même dans son inconscience, hurla, mais se mit à saigner à profusion.

 _Ça ira_ , pensa Heero. _Son sang se mélangera au mien, ils ne penseront pas tout de suite à l'analyser._

Puis, calmement, plaquant une main à son flanc, et une main à sa poitrine pour arrêter le flot de sang, il ressortit de la pièce.

Quinze secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis le déclenchement de l'alarme. Normalement, les autres auraient eu le temps de récupérer Foxer, la panique les aiderait peut-être même un peu.

Heero commençait à avoir des points noirs devant les yeux, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer, chacune de ses inspirations lui déchirait les poumons.

Il fallait qu'il tienne.

Tant bien que mal, il atteignit l'étage supérieur. L'alarme ne s'était déclenchée qu'à l'étage d'en dessous, et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

Il marcha quelques instants, faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer aux murs au cas où il laisserait des traces, puis il s'arrêta, incapable d'avancer plus. Ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, pas mourir ici. On ne devait pas savoir que les pilotes des Gundams avaient participé à cette opération…

Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Il y avait une salle de pause à côté, il y avait sûrement de l'alcool et autres produits inflammables. S'il réussissait à mettre le feu à son corps, il ne laisserait pas de traces de sa présence…

— Yuy !

Il fut surpris de voir WuFei et Quatre se précipiter vers lui. Qu'est-ce que Quatre faisait là ?

— Heero ! Dans quel état…

— Il faut sortir d'ici, fit Heero d'une voix qui vacillait.

— Maxwell va me tuer, marmonna WuFei, essayant de maîtriser son inquiétude à la quantité de sang qui tachait les vêtements du Japonais.

—  Dépêchons-nous ! pressa Quatre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, WuFei hissa Heero sur son dos. Il était bien trop faible pour l'en empêcher. Sa tête tomba d'elle-même sur l'épaule de WuFei.

Il se demanda un instant quel jour exact on était et s'il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant l'échéance, et si Duo l'avait prévu depuis le début.

WuFei grimaça à l'humidité qui lui parvenait à travers les vêtements. Il devait s’agir du sang qui coulait d'une des blessures de Heero. Si le sang ne coagulait pas…

— Tiens bon, Heero, fit Quatre de sa voix calme de stratège. On est bientôt sortis.

— Franchement, Yuy, déclara WuFei d’un ton bizarrement doux, tu joues vraiment avec la mort !

 _Non_ , songea Heero juste avant de perdre connaissance. _C'est la Mort qui joue avec moi._


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Oh, très bien.

Soyez attentifs, c'est maintenant que le vent commence à tourner. Maintenant que ce que vous apprenez se prépare à devenir ce que vous savez.

Pas tout de suite bien sûr, mais bientôt, très bientôt, tout se met en place.

Car le Jeune Homme avait de nouveau perdu la notion du Temps. Quelle importance a le Temps lorsque l'on est occupé ?

Occupé, passionné, obsédé.

Saviez-vous que le Rêveur était la seule chose qui intéressait le Jeune Homme ? Les Temps autour de lui continuaient de tourner et les Humains de se détruire.

Tout ça ne portait plus d'intérêt pour le Jeune Homme.

Les mélodies qu'il composait sur sa flûte n'était que pour le Rêveur, chaque note un message personnel d'amour et de haine, selon son humeur.

Il en oubliait les autres papillons. Il en oubliait quel était son rôle et celui de sa musique. Les âmes erraient en attendant d'être appelées, car les sons de la flûte n'étaient pas pour elles. Et elles n'osaient venir près du Jeune Homme, de peur de lui donner un faux espoir, le bruissement des ailes d'un papillon, mais pas celui qu'il attendait…

Le Jeune Homme qui avait aimé les Humains ne s'occupait plus d'eux. Il ne s'étonnait plus de leur passion, de leur haine, de leur amour, il évoluait dans un monde où rien d'autre n'existait que le Rêveur et ses ailes bleu brillant.

Et le Temps passait.

Les Hommes, fatigués de se battre sur un terrain qu’ils croyaient connaître trop, avide de nouvelles conquêtes, levaient les yeux vers le ciel, et regardait la Lune avec envie, ce bijou accroché dans l’espace depuis la nuit des temps, qui se moquait d’eux. Mais ça, bien sûr, ils ne se le disaient pas. Oh non, ils ne voulaient pas aller dans l’espace pour montrer leur force, leur pouvoir, ils voulaient aller dans l’espace pour les besoins de la science.

Et le Temps passait.

Le Jeune Homme à la poursuite du Rêveur ne regardait pas la Lune. Il se fichait bien de la Lune, comme il se fichait du Temps et des Hommes.

Comme il avait changé, notre Jeune Homme… !

Et tout à cause d’un rêveur…

Mais le Rêveur l’oubliait ! Le Rêveur ne venait plus le narguer aussi souvent, le Rêveur ne faisait plus autant attention à lui qu’avant. Le Rêveur restait parfois pendant des nuits et des nuits sans venir se poser sur sa flûte, faire semblant d’être emporté par la musique avant de s’envoler comme pour se moquer de lui.

Et le Jeune Homme inquiet, jaloux de ce qui retenait son Rêveur l’appelait des nuits entières sans se lasser.

Oh Rêveur, joli Rêveur ! Mon Rêveur…

Mais le Rêveur ne l’écoutait plus jouer, le Rêveur voletait avec indécision.

Le Rêveur regardait la Lune et flottait vers elle, car comme tous les rêveurs, il l’aimait.

Elle était belle.

« Moi aussi, pensait-il, moi aussi je veux voir les étoiles de près, moi aussi je veux voir l’espace, et visiter la Lune. Moi aussi… »

Mais le Rêveur, hésitant, résistait à l’appel de la Lune. Parce que quelque part, sur Terre, une musique désespérée lui frôlait les ailes, l’enlaçait et l’emprisonnait.

Il ne pouvait pas partir.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Jeune Homme seul.

Alors le Rêveur flottait, tiraillé entre l’éclat de la Lune et le son de la flûte.

Et il volait de plus en plus haut.

Le Temps de nouveau passa. Et les Hommes envahirent l’espace, créant dans le ciel des étoiles artificielles…

Ah, vous voyez, vous commencez déjà à vous retrouver !

Mais le Jeune Homme se perdait. 

Sa jalousie se changea en colère, il ne voyait pas le dilemme du Rêveur. Il voyait juste que le Rêveur se tournait plus vers la Lune que vers lui.

La rage qu’il mettait dans ses musiques ne faisait qu’éloigner plus le Rêveur qui n’osait plus s’approcher trop, et la colère du Jeune Homme augmentait encore.

Un jour, sa fureur fut telle que la mélodie qu’il joua fut pour repousser le Rêveur. Celui-ci, déçu, blessé, s’envola vers la Lune et disparut dans l’espace.

Lorsqu’il comprit son erreur, le Jeune Homme se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

—  Ainsi tu as perdu une âme, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le Jeune Homme tourna la tête vers l’Être aux Ailes de Lumière. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux, Ceux d’en haut. Lui n’avait jamais brillé comme ça. Peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’Ils le rejetaient. Parce qu’il ne brillait pas assez. 

—  Laissez-moi, murmura-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu’Ils en rajoutent. Qu’Ils lui fassent sentir un peu plus son erreur, son incompétence. Mais l’Autre ne partit pas.

—  Nous t’avons laissé tout ce temps, et tu n’as pas su utiliser ton pouvoir. Tu as abandonné ton devoir pour courir à la poursuite d’une seule âme, et des milliards d’autres errent sur la Terre, prêtes à répondre à ton appel. Une seule âme en vaut-elle plusieurs ?

Le Jeune Homme, tout à son chagrin, ne voulait pas répondre. Comment l’Être aurait-il pu comprendre ?

—  Et qu’aurais-tu fais, une fois le Rêveur attrapé ? Que te serait-il resté ? Y as-tu pensé ?

Le Jeune Homme secoua la tête négativement. 

—  Tu as toujours été étrange, fit l’Être avec tristesse. Tu n’as jamais voulu te mêler aux Autres, tu ne semblais pas vouloir être comme Nous. Nous avons cru qu’en te laissant libre tu trouverais ta voie, mais tu n’as fait que te perdre un peu plus. Tu es devenu bien humain, à poursuivre ton Rêveur sans penser à ce que tu feras une fois que tu l’aurais rattrapé. Tu es devenu bien humain, mais tu continues à penser comme l’un de Nous. Peut-être t’y prends-tu mal pour rejoindre cette âme perdue. Lui pense comme un Humain.

—  Vous ne savez rien des Humains ! Vous ne les comprenez pas ! ragea le Jeune Homme.

—  Mais Nous ne l’avons jamais prétendu.

Le Jeune Homme se leva.

—  Très bien. Alors je me ferai Humain. Je naîtrai, vivrai, sentirai comme un Humain.

—  Il reste peu de Temps, Enfant.

—  Je rattraperai le Rêveur dans le Temps qu’il reste !

—  N’oublie pas le Temps, Enfant, dit gravement l’Être. Il était ton allié, tu en as fait ton ennemi. Il est du côté du Rêveur, maintenant, et Il te l’enlèvera. L’heure est proche…

Mais le Jeune Homme ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Résolument il avait porté la flûte à sa bouche, et commença à jouer une mélodie dont il ne s’était pas servi depuis longtemps. La musique d’Appel. Et toutes les âmes qu’il avait négligées jusque-là vinrent à lui sans hésitation. « Pardonnez-moi », chantait sa musique. « Pardonnez-moi ! » Et les âmes lui pardonnèrent, car elles étaient humaines, et le chagrin du Jeune Homme était humain. Tous un jour dans leur vie ils avaient tout oublié pour quelqu’un.

— Je veux vous comprendre, murmura le Jeune Homme. Je veux savoir ce qu’est vivre.

Avec gravité, l’Etre de Lumière regarda le Jeune Homme partir vers les étoiles, décidé à devenir Humain et atteindre le Rêveur en le comprenant.

— Le Temps est contre toi, Enfant. Tu t’es décidé trop tard. Ton orgueil voulait que le Rêveur vienne à toi, alors que c’était toi qui devais venir à lui. Mais je crains qu’il ne soit trop tard. Car la date approche… et tu l’as déjà oublié.

Dans les étoiles, le Rêveur, lui, savait quelle était la date, et lorsque la Vie le rappela à lui, il ne lutta pas car il n’avait pas le choix, et le savait.

— Quinze ans, pensa le Rêveur avant de renaître. Il ne reste plus que quinze ans…

Un peu plus loin, le Jeune Homme s’incarnait pour la première fois. Mais l’Être aux Ailes de Lumière avait raison.

Le Temps jouait contre lui. Et la date, il l’avait déjà oubliée.

Oh, Jeune Homme, seul l’avenir saura s’il vaut mieux que tu t’en sois souvenu…

Nous sommes en After Colony 180.

Nous rejoignons l’histoire que vous connaissez.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Quatre Raberba Winner avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Sa nature de Newtype empathe l’avait bien aidé dans son observation de phénomènes étranges. Lorsqu’il se concentrait assez, il pouvait même avoir un aperçu de l’âme humaine et s’était émerveillé de la forme qu’elle prenait, celle d’un papillon qui changeait de couleur selon l’état de l’esprit.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Quatre.

Il fallait au moins la vision d’une trentaine de papillon-âmes suivant avec enthousiasme Duo Maxwell.

— Je déteste les hôpitaux, avait marmonné Duo juste avant qu’ils entrent.

Quatre n’avait pas posé de questions. Ils avaient tous eu dans leur vie de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer les hôpitaux. Désormais, Quatre se demandait si c’était parce qu’à chaque fois qu’ils passaient une chambre, une âme-papillon en sortait pour suivre Duo.

La majorité était de couleur jaune pâle, le signe des malades, normal pour un hôpital. Mais certains portaient la couleur blanche du deuil. Des morts…

Quatre et Duo s’étaient arrêtés dans une chambre vide en attendant que Trowa leur signale que la voie était libre. Le petit blond hésitait entre se taire et faire remarquer poliment à son compagnon qu’il était suivi.

Mais alors qu’il se décidait à demander une explication à Duo, celui-ci se retourna, fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la main impatient. Après un battement d’ailes d’hésitation, tous les papillons jaune pâle s’en allèrent, il ne restait que les six papillons blancs qui s’accrochèrent à la natte de Duo sans qu’il en semble dérangé.

Quatre décida prudemment de remettre les explications à plus tard. Il sentait qu’elles risquaient d’être longues.

Duo était apparemment un Newtype, mais Quatre se demandait quel genre de Newtype avait la capacité d’attirer les malades et les morts.

L’arrivée de Trowa coupa court à ses interrogations.

— La voie est libre .

— Bien, fit Quatre. Duo, rejoins Foxer. Trowa et moi allons chercher de quoi le transporter.

— Ça marche. A tout de suite.

Duo sortit discrètement de la chambre pour foncer dans celle du résistant. Trowa s’était occupé du garde qui la surveillait.

Foxer était un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, mais son apparence malade le vieillissait énormément.

 _Il ne tiendra probablement même pas le trajet_ , pensa Duo, le cœur serré.

Au moment où il s’approchait du lit, le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans surprise.

—  Vous êtes venu me chercher ? demanda-t-il d’une voix faible.

—  Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit doucement Duo.

—  Vous êtes bien ironique de me dire ça, répliqua le vieux résistant avec un rire rauque. N’est-ce pas parce que vous êtes là que je dois m’inquiéter ?

Duo fronça les sourcils un instant, puis sourit en comprenant.

—  Je crois qu’on ne s’est pas très bien compris, dit-il. Nous sommes venus vous délivrer, je ne suis pas venu vous chercher. Je suis Duo Maxwell, l’un des pilotes de Gundam envoyé pour vous sortir d’ici.

— Oh, dit simplement Foxer. Je ne vous imaginais pas si impliqué dans nos affaires.

— C’est un choix que j’ai fait, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules.

— Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Le regard de Duo s’assombrit.

— Pas longtemps. Une heure, peut-être, je ne suis pas doué pour les estimations temporelles, mais si vous me voyez, alors vous êtes très près de l’échéance.

— Une heure…Ne pouvez-vous pas m’accorder un peu plus de temps ?

Duo rit doucement.

—  On ne vous apprend pas lorsque vous êtes enfant qu’on ne peut négocier avec moi ?

—  Je ne cherche pas à négocier. Ce n’est pas pour moi… J’ai des informations, il faut que je les passe aux autres, et que je nomme mon successeur ou ils se diviseront encore. On ne peut se permettre d’être divisés, vous le savez…

Duo croisa les bras sans répondre.

—  Je vous en prie, murmura Foxer. C’est en tant qu’être humain que je vous le demande… Vous défendez la même cause que nous, vous devez bien nous comprendre, pour avoir choisi de vous battre !

— Vous comprendre, répéta Duo avec une nuance d’ironie. C’est vrai que je suis ici pour ça.

Il s’étira et regarda dehors.

— Mais je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n’ai pas le droit de vous retenir. C’est une des rares règles que je respecte.

Foxer ferma les yeux avec désespoir.

— Néanmoins, reprit Duo, une lueur de malice dans la voix, rien ne m’empêche de vous apprendre à tricher un peu.

Le vieux résistant rouvrit les yeux, incrédule.

— Tricher ? répéta-t-il. On peut tricher avec vous ?

— Seulement quand je l’autorise, fit Duo avec un clin d’œil. Ou presque. Mais passons. Ecoutez-moi bien : vous aller dormir, et rêver, tout en restant éveillé dans le rêve. Ne quittez surtout pas votre corps ou je serais obligé de vous rappeler. Tant que vous rêverez, vous serez hors temps. Une fois près des résistants, vous vous réveillerez. Il vous restera un peu moins d’une heure. Mettez-la à profit, après je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous.

—  Merci, murmura Foxer. Si les gens savaient combien vous nous ressemblez et nous comprenez, ils n’auraient plus si peur…

— Et arrêteraient de fuir ? murmura Duo pour lui-même avec une nuance de tristesse. Allons, il est temps de dormir…

Une flûte apparut dans ses mains. Il la porta à sa bouche, fermant les yeux, mais ne joua que quelques notes. C’était suffisant. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les paupières, Foxer dormait, et un papillon aux ailes brunes s’accrochait avec obstination à l’emplacement de son cœur.

Duo sourit.

Au même instant, le bruit un peu étouffé d’une alarme à incendie se déclencha.

— Qu’est-ce que…

Trowa ouvrit la porte.

— Ça vient d’en dessous, dit-il calmement. Quatre est parti voir ce qui se passe. Foxer ?

—  Il est dans un coma léger. Dépêchons-nous de le sortir de là et de l’amener aux résistants. Ils nous attendent bien dehors ?

— Oui.

— On y va !

Rejoindre les résistants, même avec Foxer inconscient fut un jeu d’enfant : l’alarme avait déclenché une telle panique que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Trowa et Duo ne s’attardèrent pas : dès qu’ils se furent assurés que les résistants pouvaient partir sans ennuis, ils se dépêchèrent de fuir.

Ils ne savaient pas où étaient les autres, mais ils les rejoindraient au point de rendez-vous, dans une petite rue à un kilomètre de l’hôpital.

Duo avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de confis qui lui tirait dans la poitrine. Mal à l’aise, il accéléra la cadence sans que Trowa, probablement aussi pressé que lui de s’assurer que les autres n’avaient rien, proteste.

Il n’avait pas de montre.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Il avait un soudain besoin urgent de connaître l’heure, la date.

—  Tro ?

—  Hm ?

—  Il est quelle heure ?

Trowa mit un moment avant de répondre et Duo sentit quelque chose dans son estomac lui nouer les entrailles.

De l’inquiétude ?

—  Minuit passée, répondit enfin Trowa.

Minuit passée, une nouvelle journée qui commençait… Laquelle ? Quelque part en avril, mais quelle était la date exacte ? Est-ce qu’ils étaient le 15, le 16 ? Et pourquoi ça lui semblait si important de le savoir ?

Le temps, le temps, il y avait quelque chose avec le temps…

Sa réflexion fut coupée au moment où, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils arrivèrent enfin au point de rendez-vous. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Il y avait la silhouette de WuFei, penchée, et Quatre, accroupi, la tête d’Heero sur ses genoux.

 _Pas de panique_ , pensa Duo. _Rien ne peut lui arriver… Rien…_

Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de sang.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

— Trop long à raconter, on en parlera plus tard, répondit WuFei. Il faut vite aller chercher la voiture. Yuy a perdu énormément de sang, et continue encore. Barton, allons-y.

Il n’y eut qu’un acquiescement de la part de Trowa avant que les deux garçons disparaissent. Duo s’approcha de Quatre qui gardait la tête baissée.

— Je… Je suis désolé, Duo… fit-il d’une voix étrangement douloureuse. J’avais dit que rien n’arriverait… Duo…

Le garçon à la natte se mit à genoux près d’eux et tira tout doucement Heero contre lui. Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

—  Le sang ne veut pas coaguler… continua Quatre en se mordant la lèvre. On a appelé Sally, elle sera au refuge quand on arrivera… Mais… D’habitude le corps de Heero se soigne plus vite… Je sens… Je sens… Ça ne va pas, Duo…

—  Si, rétorqua Duo d’une voix sûre, sans panique. Bien sûr que si, ça va aller. Ne t’inquiète pas, Quat. Tout ira bien. Il n’arrivera rien à Heero.

—  Co… Comment tu peux dire ça ? s’écria Quatre qui sentait dans toutes les fibres de son âme que le corps de Heero était en train de mourir.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Duo n’était pas quelque chose de naturel sur le visage du garçon. C’était un sourire doux, et sûr, le sourire d’un enfant qui n’a pas de doutes, pas de peur.

—  Mais Heero ne peut pas mourir, dit-il. Heero n’a jamais voulu mourir, et puis, je ne le permettrai pas. Il n’a pas le droit de me quitter, je l’ai rattrapé, il m’appartient…

Quatre le regarda avec stupéfaction, mais n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Trowa et WuFei revenaient. Duo souleva Heero, inerte, pour le mettre dans la voiture. Il gardait son calme, même s’il fronçait de temps en temps les sourcils.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au refuge. Quatre s’était recroquevillé, frissonnant, au fond de la voiture, sans que personne le remarque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils s’apprêtèrent à transporter Heero qu’ils réalisèrent quelle masse de chair tremblante le petit blond semblait être devenu.

—  Quatre ! appela Trowa en le prenant immédiatement dans ses bras.

Le petit blond s’accrocha à lui avec force, le regard presque vide.

— Partir…murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi partir…mal…Laisse-moi…

— Il fait une crise d’empathie, murmura Trowa.

— Probablement à cause de Yuy, acquiesça WuFei. Dépêchons-nous !

Ils rentrèrent au refuge rapidement où Sally les attendait, inquiète, et se mit tout de suite à examiner Heero.

Sally n’était pas quelqu’un de facilement impressionnable. En tant que médecin de guerre, et médecin des cinq pilotes, elle avait eu sa part d’horreur. Et elle avait vu Heero Yuy revenir de blessures auxquelles personne n’aurait jamais survécu.

Mais face à l’état dans lequel il était, elle étouffa un sanglot, plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

—  Sally ? appela WuFei doucement. Sally, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

—  Sally, fit Duo. Sally, pourquoi tu le soignes pas ? Dépêche-toi, il a mal.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle avait beau savoir que ça arrivait, que ça finirait par arriver, elle n’y avait pas cru… Pas l’un d’entre eux… D’une voix la plus stable possible, elle déclara :

—  Les balles qu’il a prises lui ont complètement déchiré les entrailles et perforé les poumons, Duo. Et la quantité de sang qu’il a perdue serait mortelle pour n’importe qui. Même lui.

Trowa qui étreignait Quatre contre lui tourna violemment la tête vers elle, les yeux exorbités, jurant tout bas. Pâle, WuFei serra les poings.

—  Sally, répéta Duo, calme. Soigne-le. Il a mal.

—  Je sais qu’il a mal, bon dieu ! hurla-t-elle en larmes. Il ne devrait même pas être encore en vie !

WuFei, secoué, lui prit le bras pour la calmer. Heero… Heero allait… mourir ? Pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à aligner les deux idées ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que… Heero était toujours revenu.

Sally inspira.

—  Il n’a plus de poumons pour respirer, dit-elle, la mâchoire crispée. Il souffre pour rien, il est mort, son corps est mort, et lui est vivant, alors qu’il devrait être mort !

—  NON ! hurla Duo. Heero ne mourra pas ! Je ne le permettrai pas !

— Duo ! Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Personne ne peut survivre à ça ! Personne ! Est-ce que tu imagines la souffrance qu’il est en train de subir ? Même inconscient, tu imagines ? Ça doit le rendre fou ! Ce n’est pas humain !

—  Alors il faut qu’il dorme, s’entêta Duo, une pointe de panique dans la voix. Il faut qu’il dorme, et il s’envolera, et tout ira bien, il faut qu’il dorme…

—  On ne peut pas dormir dans ces conditions, ragea Sally, furieuse que Duo ne comprenne pas, furieuse qu’il s’obstine parce qu’il les faisait tous souffrir, à garder espoir. Il ne peut pas dormir, il ne peut qu’être inconscient et supporter la douleur !

—  Duo, dit doucement WuFei parce qu’il fallait que quelqu’un reste lucide. Duo, Heero va mourir.

—  NON ! hurla de nouveau Duo, une fureur dans les yeux qui les effrayèrent.

 Trowa resserra son étreinte autour de Quatre qui s’était raidi brutalement, crispé un peu plus.

— NON ! Je le permettrai pas ! Je les laisserai pas me le prendre ! Je le permettrai PAS !

—  LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !

Stupéfaits, tous se retournèrent vers Heero. Il s’était redressé brutalement, hurlant plus fort que Duo, d’une voix dévorée de souffrance, de terreur et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chagrin.

—  LAISSE. MOI. PARTIR !

— NON ! rétorqua Duo, rageur. NON ! Je te l’interdis ! Je te l’interdis ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

—  T’as pas le droit ! Pas le droit !

—  Je te laisserai pas mourir !

—  Laisse-moi partir… Laisse-moi… PARTIR !

—  NON !

Les yeux d’Heero se révulsèrent, le sifflement de sa respiration se fit insupportable. Son visage tordu par la souffrance pâlit encore un peu. Sally lâcha un cri de détresse, horrifiée par le spectacle de cette douleur brute, mais comme les autres, incapable de comprendre, ni de détourner les yeux du garçon.

Heero retomba d’un coup sur le matelas, vaincu par la torture qu’il subissait. Il tourna la tête vers Duo avec un chagrin aussi déchirant que sa douleur, ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes qu’il ne voulait pas verser, des yeux qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Duo lui faisait subir ça, pourquoi Duo ne voulait pas le délivrer.

Et sa voix rauque, brisée, s’éleva comme un murmure fragile, accompagnant les larmes qui finirent par tomber :

— Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu me détestes tant que ça ? »

Duo écarquilla les yeux d’un coup. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, essayant sans succès de retenir ses sanglots.

Et avec la première larme, il délivra l’âme d’Heero, l’âme qu’il avait gardée enfermée pour ne pas qu’elle meure, pour garder Heero.

Il ne l’avait pas fait pour Foxer, il ne l’avait pas fait pour Sœur Helen, ni même pour Solo… Juste Heero… Juste Heero…

En sentant l’entrave sur son âme disparaître, Heero eut un sourire de lumière que Duo ne vit pas, murmura un « merci » que Duo n’entendit pas, puis ses yeux se figèrent.

WuFei tendit une main tremblante pour lui fermer les paupières.

Duo hurla.

Personne n’osa s’approcher, chacun souffrant à sa manière, mais incapable de consoler ce chagrin sans concession, cette mort que Duo refusait encore.

Quatre se leva doucement, s’écarta de Trowa et, pleurant en silence, vint prendre Duo dans ses bras. Duo cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. Il avait cessé de hurler, mais son corps se convulsait sous des sanglots brisés qu’il ne cherchait plus à réprimer.

— C’est fini, Duo, murmura la voix ferme de Quatre, si ferme malgré ses propres larmes et son propre chagrin. C’est fini.

Duo s’accrocha désespérément à Quatre.

_C’est fini… ___


	7. Chapitre Six

Il existe une légende ancienne. Tellement ancienne que les Humains ne s’en souviennent pas, tellement ancienne qu’elle n’est presque plus qu’un mythe pour les Êtres aux Ailes de Lumière, et pourtant, Ils sont eux-mêmes bien plus anciens que la légende.

C’est juste qu’Ils ont préféré oublier.

A l’aube de l’humanité, lorsque l’Homme faisait ses premiers pas, le Jeune Homme n’existait pas encore tel que vous le connaissez. Il n’était qu’une Lumière au milieu des Autres, une Lumière un peu moins brillante, un peu isolée.

Et les Hommes étaient libres de vivre ou mourir.

Déjà les Hommes cherchaient l’immortalité, et l’immortalité leur donnait la folie. Le chaos s’installa, et la population grandissait, grandissait au point qu’il n’y avait plus de place. Ils commencèrent à s’entretuer, laissant les malades souffrir, tuant les plus faibles, préférant recycler leur propre vie jusqu’à la folie plutôt que de laisser sa place à un enfant.

Et ceux qui mourraient restaient sur Terre sous leur forme spirituelle, errant, pétris de haine envers ceux qui continuaient à vivre, et de leur haine réussissant à terroriser les vivants.

Ainsi fut décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela, et les Êtres aux Ailes de Lumière en choisirent un parmi Eux pour descendre sur Terre et contrôler la vie des Hommes.

D’un rayon de lune il fit une flûte, d’une flûte il hypnotisa les âmes, des âmes il devint le berger.

Nul ne pouvait résister à la mélodie mortelle, et lorsque le temps était venu de mourir, chacun l’entendait et la suivait.

La petite Lumière isolée devint la crainte et le souhait de tous les Hommes. Ils lui donnèrent un nom : la Mort.

Pour la première fois, cette Lumière existait indépendamment du reste de ses semblables.

Ainsi naquit le Jeune Homme, et ses semblables devinrent les Autres.

La Mort contrôlait l’Humanité.

C’est ici qu’intervient la légende.

On raconte, peut-être est-ce un mensonge, que si une âme échappe à la Mort durant six cents années et un jour, alors elle gagne sa liberté et renaît immortelle.

Il y a si longtemps que le Jeune Homme erre sur la vie des Hommes. Il ne sait plus s’il s’agit d’une histoire, ou d’un souvenir. De toute façon, il a oublié tout ça…

Et puis personne n’a jamais échappé au Jeune Homme.

Sauf peut-être le Rêveur. Mais il a rattrapé le Rêveur. Il l’a fait sien.

Ça n’a pas été facile !

Le Jeune Homme s’est incarné quelque part dans l’espace. Dans l’espace parce que c’est par là que le Rêveur s’en est allé.

Le Jeune Homme n’a pas choisi sa vie, peut-être aurait-il dû, ou peut-être pas. Il ne connut pas l’amour de ses parents. Il ne s’en rappelle pas, il était trop enfant, mais il se rappelle d’un autre amour.

Celui d’un garçon à l’apparence plus vieille, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, un garçon aux poings abîmés par la rue, au sourire facile, au regard parfois si dur, parfois si tendre.

Solo. Le nom dans la bouche du Jeune Homme est comme un trésor, un bonbon infini. Peut-être parce que c’est lui qui lui a offert ses premières impressions humaines, qui lui permit de mettre un sentiment sur le mot amour, sur le mot admiration, sur le mot chagrin et le mot déchirement.

Que ça a été dur de laisser Solo partir, de s’empêcher de le retenir et de ne pas le garder près de lui. Aussi absurde que cela semble, le Jeune Homme a cru qu’il allait lui-même mourir, il a cru que son corps humain allait s’étouffer de chagrin et de souffrance.

Mais c’était lui qui avait mal, pas son corps.

Solo lui offrit aussi son premier cadeau.

Un nom. Pas une appellation générale, un nom, un nom à lui qui intégrait aussi Solo, un nom qui faisait de lui un humain à part entière. Un nom qu’il garda précieusement.

Un nom qu’il put donner aux deux autres personnes qui lui enseignèrent l’humanité.

Il aima Sœur Helen et le père Maxwell comme il avait aimé Solo, et pour eux il aurait même accepté de suivre ces règles étranges que les humains s’étaient toujours données.

Le Jeune Homme oublia qui il était vraiment, et devint tellement humain que leur mort le surprit. Lui !

Pour le père Maxwell, il était trop tard, et il n’avait pas retenu Sœur Helen car son désir était de rejoindre le prêtre. Alors il la laissa partir, et il souffrit comme il avait souffert en perdant Solo, comprenant plus que jamais les humains qui pleuraient quand il prenait l’un des leurs. Et puis il ressentit de la fureur et de la haine contre ceux qui lui avaient volé ces deux personnes qui comptaient autant pour lui. Mais surtout de la colère contre lui-même.

C’était sa faute. Il avait voulu devenir humain, il avait voulu devenir entièrement ce nom que Solo lui avait offert et il en avait oublié qui il était réellement, il avait oublié cette partie de lui-même qui aurait pu protéger les êtres qu’il aimait.

Plus jamais. Il ne renierait plus sa nature première, il la ferait sienne, et l’intégrerait à son identité humaine.

Ce n’était plus la peine de cacher ce qu’il était.

—  Je suis la Mort, dit-il, et pour la première fois il l’acceptait.

Son expérience humaine lui avait fait comprendre la nature de l’éphémère. Le Rêveur était encore éphémère, il pouvait encore disparaître, l’abandonner.

Cela n’arriverait pas. Désormais que le Jeune Homme avait compris quelle souffrance était celle de perdre des êtres chers, il garderait le Rêveur en sécurité, près de lui, lié à lui.

Parce qu’il aimait le Rêveur et comprenait aussi ce sentiment.

Il regardait souvent la Lune. Est-ce que le Rêveur l’avait rejointe ? Est-ce qu’il était quelque part là-haut, ou bien était-il retourné sur Terre ?

Le Rêveur ne venait plus jamais danser au son de sa flûte.

Lorsqu’il revit le Rêveur pour la première fois, le Jeune Homme ne le reconnut pas immédiatement.

Puis il vit les ailes qui battaient dans ses yeux et passé le moment d’euphorie, il s’inquiéta.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il ait pris forme humaine aussi, et à l’idée que le Rêveur avait soudain choisi de s’incarner, le Jeune Homme s’affola, car les humains sont éphémères, et il ne le savait que trop.

Puis il se rappela qu’il était la Mort, réalisa qu’il avait rattrapé le Rêveur et que désormais, il le protégerait, l’attacherait à lui, ne le laisserait jamais, jamais partir.

Il avait fait cette erreur avec Solo, avec Sœur Helen et le père Maxwell.

C’était terminé, il ne la recommencerait plus.

Alors quand le Rêveur tomba dans l’eau, le Jeune Homme ne s’inquiéta pas. Le Rêveur ne pouvait plus partir.

Bien sûr, le Jeune Homme savait que la colère du Rêveur ne s’apaiserait pas si facilement, qu’il bouderait. Alors quand le Rêveur l’ignora, même quand il alla le chercher dans l’hôpital ennemi, le Jeune Homme n’insista pas, comprit.

Il se rachèterait, demanderait pardon. Ils avaient le temps ! Tout irait bien, parce qu’il aimait le Rêveur, et que le Rêveur l’aimait.

Tout irait bien.

Il apprivoisa le Rêveur, se fit pardonner. Le Rêveur le laissa le toucher comme les humains se touchent, le laissa l’embrasser comme les humains s’embrassent.

Pour le Jeune Homme, la quête était terminée. Il avait retrouvé le Rêveur, et il comprenait les Humains. Et il aimait le Rêveur.

Le reste… Eh bien, le reste n’avait pas d’importance.

Mais le Rêveur ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Le Rêveur savait que la date approchait, nourrissait en lui ce désespoir d’avoir été rattrapé si près du but. Si près de la liberté. Et il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait le Jeune Homme, pourquoi il ne le tuait pas. Parce que c’était son rôle, non ? S’assurer que les âmes ne s’échappent pas. Alors pourquoi le Jeune Homme ne s’occupait pas de lui ?

Est-ce qu’il jouait avec lui ? Ou était-il sincère ? Le laisserait-il aller jusqu’au bout, le laisserait-il embrasser la liberté ?

Ou bien est-ce que ce n’était qu’un jeu, un jeu cruel, le laisser croire que la liberté était à portée de main avant de la lui voler, à quelques secondes près de la fin… ?

La réponse ne viendrait qu’avec le temps.

Et le temps passa, l’échéance se précisa, et le Rêveur accueillit sa mort avec soulagement. L’attente était terminée…et le Jeune Homme avait joué avec lui.

Il ne le laissait pas partir. Il ne le laissait pas gagner sa liberté. Comme il l’avait craint, à quelques secondes de l’échéance, le Jeune Homme révélait sa véritable intention.

Alors il avait menti tout ce temps, il avait fait semblant de l’aimer, semblant de tenir à lui ?

Ça faisait si mal… Bien plus mal que toutes les blessures qui déchiraient le Rêveur, bien plus mal…

Le Jeune Homme allait le maintenir en vie, éternellement dans ce corps de douleur, jusqu’à ce que le Rêveur devienne fou et n’ait plus de volonté, plus de rêves, plus d’envie de liberté.

Mais l’idée même de la trahison faisait tellement plus mal que de connaître ce destin.

Et puis, de nouveau, Le Rêveur constata qu’il s’était trompé.

La prise sur son âme se relâcha, et le Jeune Homme le laissa partir. Le Jeune Homme le délivra, et le Rêveur euphorique, si heureux de savoir qu’il ne lui avait pas menti, s’envola et embrassa la liberté…

Et l’Être aux Ailes de Lumière regarda le Jeune Homme s’effondrer, hurler de chagrin comme un humain, pleurer comme un humain.

Il avait perdu sa course face au Temps, mais…L’Être aux Ailes de Lumière sourit. Pauvre, pauvre petit idiot qui ne comprenait rien. Le Jeune Homme avait décidément tout des humains.

L’Être aux Ailes de Lumière regarda Celui Qui Serait Un Jour Des Leurs prendre le Jeune Homme contre lui, le consoler et le coucher, l’inciter à dormir.

— Les laisse pas te prendre, Quat, murmura le Jeune Homme. Les laisse pas t’emmener. T’es trop bien pour Eux…

Et le Jeune Homme s’endormit, épuisé par son chagrin, sachant qu’il avait l’éternité pour faire le deuil du Rêveur.

L’Être aux Ailes de Lumière sourit de nouveau. Comme le Jeune Homme se sentirait stupide en se réveillant…

Car il avait perdu sa course face au Temps, mais il avait gagné son Rêveur.

Et à quelques mètres de lui, la larve d’un corps tissait autour de lui le cocon de la vie.


	8. Chapitre Sept

WuFei se frotta les yeux et but une gorgée de café, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Le liquide trop amer lui donna l’impression de reprendre des forces, même si ce n’était qu’une illusion.

Il ferma les yeux et ses épaules s’affaissèrent lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il serra les dents, déstabilisé par la vague de chagrin qui le noya. Si on lui avait dit, au début, qu’il prendrait tellement à cœur la mort d’un autre pilote, il ne l’aurait pas cru. Mais c’était plus qu’un pilote de Gundam qui était mort hier, c’était un ami.

Un ami.

Et Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy qui avait toujours donné l’impression de défier la mort, d’être plus fort qu’elle. Heero Yuy, le symbole de la force.

Heero Yuy l’immortel.

Comment croire qu’ils pouvaient réussir à quoi que ce soit si lui était tombé ?

Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, il était avec eux, auprès de ce sapin de Noël.

WuFei secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment de se noyer dans du sentimentalisme. La veille, ils avaient été trop choqués pour faire quoique ce soit, Quatre avait mis Duo au lit, Trowa était resté auprès d’eux, et Sally et lui avaient eu du mal à s’endormir.

Il fallait s’occuper du corps d’Heero, au moins le couvrir.

Il ne valait mieux pas que Duo le voit de nouveau. WuFei se dirigea vers la salle sans enthousiasme, repensant à la réaction extrême du pilote de Deathscythe. D’une certaine manière, il avait été leur catharsis, leur permettant de garder un semblant de sang-froid face à la mort d’Heero, mais ça avait été impressionnant.

La dernière interaction de Duo et Heero avait été prenante, quoi qu’incompréhensible, et laissait à WuFei un sentiment de malaise, l’impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

Avalant sa salive, furieux d’être si peu courageux, il se secoua et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où le corps d’Heero reposait.

La stupeur l’empêcha d’émettre un son, mais ses yeux s’agrandirent et il se figea.

Sur le lit où était Heero la veille, se trouvait un énorme cocon blanc.

 

***

 

Duo ouvrit les yeux lentement et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce avant de se redresser en silence. Il n’eut pas besoin de se souvenir que Heero était mort.

C’était inscrit en lui comme le fait de respirer, c’était une connaissance naturelle. Il le savait comme il aurait su qu’il était sourd, ou aveugle.

Comme il aurait su qu’il avait perdu un sens ou un membre.

C’était là, en lui, et le serait éternellement.

Duo posa son regard sans lumière sur Quatre et Trowa qui dormaient près de lui, et ressentit une certaine reconnaissance. Ils étaient là. Ils cherchaient à le consoler malgré leur propre chagrin, et l’intention était belle.

Mais absolument inutile.

Il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire possible.

Duo était mort en même temps que Heero. Car Duo avait vécu pour Heero, et Heero avait été l’unique sens de sa vie.

Duo n’avait plus de raison d’être. Alors Duo allait disparaître.

Mais avant ça, il avait encore une chose à faire.

Heero méritait de partir avec une mélodie spéciale, une mélodie créée par Duo. Pas une musique ordinaire.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la pièce doucement, l’esprit déjà occupé à cette mélodie qui achèverait d’envoyer Heero loin de lui.

En arrivant devant la chambre, il ferma les yeux un court instant, pour se donner du courage. Tout serait terminé après ça.

Finalement, il aurait été au bout de son humanité. Il allait même mourir comme un humain. Mourir en tant qu’humain.

Il entra d’un coup, déterminé à en finir.

WuFei était déjà dans la pièce, immobile. Il se retourna en sursautant lorsque Duo ouvrit la porte, avec une expression bizarre.

Duo prit un instant pour le remarquer, avant de se tourner vers le lit où Heero reposait.

Il se figea.

Un cocon blanc, si blanc, énorme. Un cocon…

Réalisant soudain ce que cela signifiait, Duo, les yeux immenses et emplis d’une émotion douce-amère, s’avança, presque titubant, la main en avant.

Il fallait qu’il le touche… Qu’il le touche… S’assurer que c’était vrai…

— Maxwell ! appela WuFei. Duo, attends !

Il chercha à le retenir par le bras, mais Duo se délivra d’un coup sec et, du bout des doigts, effleura la réalité de la soie blanche avant de la toucher complètement.

Il lâcha un petit rire, un peu hystérique et s’effondra à genoux, la main toujours sur le cocon, incapable de se décider à le lâcher.

— Heero, murmura-t-il, un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres, collant son visage contre la soie. Heero, pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

Dépassé par les événements, WuFei s’approcha, et Duo se tourna vers lui, la lumière dans ses yeux plus brillante qu’elle l’ait jamais été.

— Ça va aller, Fei, dit-il en se relevant doucement. Tout va bien, maintenant. J’avais oublié… Complètement oublié… J’avais pas calculé… Six cents ans et un jour !

Il se mit à rire, un rire joyeux, rassuré, soulagé.

— Tout va bien, maintenant, répéta-t-il avec délice. Oh bordel, quel con je peux être ! Si je m’en étais rendu compte plus tôt… Mais pourquoi il me l’a pas dit aussi ? Il a bien dû se rendre compte que j’étais complètement à l’ouest, nan ?

WuFei le regarda avec incompréhension, et Duo fronça soudain les sourcils.

— L’imbécile, fit-il d’un coup. Il a dû croire que je voulais l’en empêcher ! Pendant tout ce temps il s’imaginait que…

Duo secoua la tête et leva les mains au ciel pour témoigner son agacement.

— Raaah, il mériterait que je l’étrangle !

Puis il se mit de nouveau à rire.

— C’est pas comme si ça le tuerait, maintenant ! Raah, tout ce stress pour rien…

Il s’étira, se tourna le sourire aux lèvres vers WuFei qui s’était immobilisé. Les yeux du Chinois étaient dirigés vers le cocon, un soudain effroi dans le regard, mêlé d’incrédulité.

— Tu te remets, Wuffie ? demanda Duo d’un ton amusé.

Le Chinois leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait une évidente difficulté à respirer.

— Yuy… Heero… est un… leippya ?

— Était, corrigea joyeusement Duo en lançant un sourire affectueux au cocon. Était, Wuffie ! Maintenant…Maintenant c’est un esprit libre ! Enfin presque… Quelques jours au frais, et il sera comme neuf !

L’effroi dans les yeux de WuFei remplaça complètement l’incrédulité.

— Si Yuy était un leippya… Cela signifie que tu es…

Le sourire de Duo se fit plus fin, et une flûte apparut entre ses doigts.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Fei, dit-il. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu auras oublié tout ça. En fait, vous aurez tous oublié ce qui s’est passé hier. Vous aurez juste l’impression d’avoir fait un rêve étrange. Ça passera vite…

WuFei eut un mouvement de recul, mais Duo porta la flûte à sa bouche, et une mélodie douce en sortit, une mélodie si douce qu’elle vous prenait au cœur, vous fermait les yeux, et vous donnait envie de dormir… dormir d’un sommeil qui serait peuplé de rêves… De beaux rêves, elle était si douce… WuFei tomba, rattrapé par Duo qui s’interrompit un instant pour l’emmener dans le salon, le poser sur le canapé. Le Chinois lutta pour rester éveillé, mais dès que la mélodie reprit, ses paupières se fermèrent, son souffle s’apaisa, et un papillon aux ailes doucement argentée émergea de sa poitrine et s’y coucha.

Duo sourit, et fit le tour du refuge pour jouer la mélodie aux autres avant de retourner dans la chambre du cocon.

Il s’assit à côté, appuyant sa tête contre la masse blanche, et recommença à jouer. Pour le plaisir. Pour faire savoir à Heero qu’il était là, qu’il l’attendait.

La journée s’écoula lentement, mais Duo était patient. Il s’était éloigné un peu du cocon pour se mettre en face, et ne le quittait pas des yeux. La nuit succéda au jour. Duo ne dormit pas. C’est à peine s’il prit le temps de se nourrir, avant de revenir à sa place.

Enfin, les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent dans la pièce, et avec le jour, une main émergea lentement du cocon, poussant les fils de soie.

Duo se leva, les yeux brillants et le cœur battant. Une seconde main rejoignit la première, les deux se libérant avec détermination de la prison blanche.

Un éclair bleu attira l’attention de Duo et un bout d’aile apparut à son tour, dégagé avec précaution.

Enfin, le corps nu de Heero émergea, son visage fatigué, pas encore très réveillé, et il se sortit avec une nouvelle maladresse du reste du cocon, tentant sans succès de dresser ses grandes ailes bleues encore humides. Il perdit l’équilibre.

Duo fut là en un instant, les bras tendus pour le stabiliser et l’aider à descendre du lit, surtout à rester debout. Ses ailes étaient toutes froissées, il fallait attendre qu’elles sèchent avant que Heero puisse les déployer à sa guise.

Le garçon-papillon se frotta les yeux, puis regarda Duo. Duo, la gorge serrée, un bras autour d’Heero, lui caressa doucement la joue et repoussa une mèche humide sur son front, puis l’embrassa avec une once du désespoir qui aurait pu être.

Heero répondit au baiser sans hésitation, une main accrochée au bras de Duo.

Puis celui-ci s’écarta un peu et serra Heero contre lui, la voix étouffée dans ses cheveux.

— Bordel, Heero ! Tu m’as flanqué la frousse de ma vie !

— Tu ne savais pas, constata Heero d’une voix un peu rauque, comme s’il n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Enfin, techniquement, c’était la première fois qu’il utilisait ses cordes vocales.

— Eh non ! Tu me connais, je suis complètement nul avec les estimations temporelles. Et j’avais totalement oublié cette histoire de six cents ans et un jour !

Il y eut un silence, puis Heero dit, d’un ton un peu embarrassé.

— J’ai cru que tu voulais m’empêcher de…

Duo le regarda d’un air exaspéré.

— Non mais pour qui tu me prends, honnêtement ? s’indigna-t-il.

Heero haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, alors Duo laissa courir pour le moment. Il fit un pas en arrière pour admirer le nouveau corps de Heero. Celui-ci vacilla un instant, mais réussit à rester debout. Duo sourit. Son corps était complètement neuf. Pas une trace de blessure, ni de cicatrice.

Sally allait en faire une crise d’hystérie. Ils mettraient ça sur le dos d’un pouvoir de Newtype.

Heero réussit à bouger l’une de ses ailes pour la placer devant lui, lançant un regard meurtrier à Duo. Il n’était pas particulièrement pudique, mais le garçon châtain avait une manière de le regarder qui lui donnait envie de se cacher.

Duo se contenta de sourire d’un air appréciateur.

— C’est ton corps d’origine ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Il n’avait jamais vu le premier corps de Heero six cents ans plus tôt, mais il n’avait pas changé d’apparence.

Heero secoua la tête.

— Pas le corps, répondit-il. Mais c’est mon apparence d’origine. Je me suis incarné comme ça.

Duo passa un doigt tendre sur sa joue.

— Sans les ailes, fit-il.

— Sans les ailes, acquiesça Heero. Elles sont encombrantes.

— Tu devrais pouvoir les faire disparaître à ta guise bientôt.

Heero pencha la tête pour embrasser Duo, et ils restèrent l’un contre l’autre un long moment, savourant cet instant de paix trop court.

— Est-ce que…Ça y’est pour de bon ? demanda Heero après une hésitation.

— Ça y’est, répondit Duo. T’es libre. Ça fait quoi d’être l’unique esprit libre sur Terre depuis des millénaires ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

— Enfin, libre… nuança Duo. Je suis là.

— Hn. Baka.

Duo lui sourit, de bonne humeur, et lui vola un baiser avant de le tirer vers l’extérieur.

— Allez viens ! Il faut que tu t’habilles, et puis je vais réveiller les autres ! Ils vont avoir une de ces gueules de bois !  Surtout WuFei !

— Duo.

— Quoi ?

— Mes ailes ne passent pas la porte.

 

***

Quatre se réveilla avec une impression désagréable de déjà-vu, mais ce n’était pas un déjà-vu. C’était juste un malaise, le sentiment que certaines choses n’étaient pas à leur place. Pourtant, a priori, tout était normal.

Il était dans son lit et se souvenait parfaitement être allé se coucher la veille peu après leur retour de mission, une fois que Sally avait vérifié l’état de Heero qui s’était pris un méchant coup sur la tête.

Oui, tout était normal. Alors pourquoi… Il secoua la tête et se leva.

Il rejoignit les autres peu après dans la cuisine. WuFei était aplati sur la table avec un air encore plus grognon que d’habitude, Sally et Trowa semblaient avoir fait une razzia sur l’aspirine. Heero paraissait égal à lui-même, tapant sans une hésitation le rapport de la veille. Duo, de bonne humeur, babillait à côté juste pour le plaisir d’accroître l’agacement de WuFei.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Quatre en s’asseyant.

— Z’ont tous mal au crâne ! répondit Duo joyeusement avant de lui tendre la boite d’aspirine.

Quatre la regarda sans réagir.

— T’en veux pas ? s’étonna son ami.

— Non, merci, refusa poliment le petit blond.

Duo le regarda avec insistance, puis haussa les épaules et ne s’occupa plus de lui.

La journée se déroula de manière normale, mais Quatre sentit son malaise grandir. Il finit par aller s’allonger, se disant que ça finirait par passer. Il s’endormit à moitié sans s’en rendre compte et se réveilla en sueur, tremblant, une espèce de terreur assourdie au creux du ventre. Heero… Il fallait qu’il voie Heero… Qu’il vérifie que Heero allait bien… Heero allait bien…

Quatre se leva d’un bond, traversa la pièce principale en courant, se fiant uniquement à son pouvoir, suivant l’aura curieusement amplifiée de son ami.

Il s’arrêta devant la fenêtre.

Duo et Heero étaient assis dans le bout de jardin qu’il y avait devant le refuge. Duo parlait avec animation et Heero écoutait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quatre pencha la tête et plissa les yeux.

Dans le dos de Heero se dessinait le contour flou de deux grandes ailes de papillon bleues. Et Quatre était certain qu’il ne les avait pas la veille. Ça expliquait l’aura d’Heero. Mais pas ce qu’il s’était passé.

Et désormais qu’il y pensait… Il y avait cette histoire de papillons-âmes qui suivaient Duo. Il fallait qu’il sache.

Quatre allait sortir dans le jardin lorsque Duo s’arrêta soudain de parler. Il tourna la tête vers Heero, souriant, et tendit la main vers lui. Ce ne fut qu’une caresse sur la joue, simple, rapide sans être précipitée.

Mais Heero ferma les yeux et l’accepta sans cette tension qui existait avant. Sans cette résignation. Heero n’aimait plus à contrecœur, Heero aimait tout court.

Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda Duo, et Quatre sut soudain que tout était bien. Qu’il n’y avait pas de questions à poser, pas de justifications à demander.

Quoi qu’il se soit passé, tout allait bien désormais, et c’était l’important.

Quatre sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le petit blond leva son visage vers le regard interrogateur et calme de Trowa, lui sourit plus largement et secoua la tête.

— Tout va bien, Trowa. Tu fais quoi, pour le dîner ?

Dehors, le soleil commençait à baisser. Duo se leva et entraîna Heero à sa suite. Il regarda autour rapidement, et avec un sourire déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

Ils restèrent un instant l’un contre l’autre, front contre front, puis rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Ils avaient une guerre à gagner.


	9. Epilogue

L’histoire ne se termine pas ici. Ils ont l’éternité devant eux, et leur propre histoire à écrire et se raconter.

Ils ne seront pas toujours heureux, mais ils auront de nombreux moments de bonheur. Il y aura du chagrin aussi, de la peur parfois, de la colère.

Parce qu’ils vivront avec passion.

Ça ne durera pas l’éternité non plus.

Un jour ils seront fatigués d’être immortels et choisiront de s’incarner pour de bon, pour de vrai. Duo laissera sa place à un Autre.

Ils n’auront pas peur, car ils sauront que même s’ils vivent à une extrémité de l’univers chacun, ils se trouveront, car ils sont fait pour. Et qu’à chacune de leur réincarnation, ils seront réunis.

C’est leur nature.

Et c’est ainsi qu’a commencé leur histoire.

L’histoire de la Mort et du Papillon.


End file.
